


Obey Me! x Reader

by Ollivin



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Smut, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollivin/pseuds/Ollivin
Summary: Shall We Date? Obey Me! x Readers!Mostly Oneshots!All readers are gender neutral unless otherwise specified!Requests Open!Mostly my self-indulgent fluff. Currently working on a multifandom (mostly Obey Me) NSFW Alphabet prompt list.No characters belong to me except myself. Possibly you.There will be Lgbt+ representation, including transgender, non-binary, and polyamorous rep. Don't like, don't read!I crosspost to Wattpad! Don't report if their name is Ollivin. Thank.Author's Obey Me ID: 666098519 Oliver 😁
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 70





	1. A/N: Introduction

Obey Me! Character x Readers! Gender neutral reader!

Key:  
Y/n - Your Name  
N/n - Nickname

Requests: Open!  
• Character(s) x Reader (Poly is welcome! No OCs)  
• Short prompt/au. No NSFW/Lemon.  
• Anything special about the reader (specified gender, etc.)

Characters I will do:

Lucifer  
Mammon  
Beelzebub  
Leviathan  
Asmodeus  
Satan  
Belphegor  
Diavolo  
Barbatos  
Simeon  
Luke (no romo)  
Solomon  
Rin, my incubus stripper oc

💔 = Angst Warning. ⚠️ = Spicy. These will mostly be self-indulgent fluff.

Warning, there is LGBT+ representation. This includes transgender, non-binary, demon-loving, and polyamorous people. Don't like, don't read!

Reader is gender neutral unless otherwise stated. I try to keep the chapters above 350 words.

I don't own any characters in this, besides Ollie/Oliver, because that's me, possibly you 😉, and an old lady in a coffeeshop, named Beatrice.

Enjoy!


	2. Belphegor x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightest bit of Belphie spoilers for the freeing him arc and some subsequent chats. Gender Neutral Reader. Completely self-indulgent fluff.

Something tickles my nose, stirring me from my peculiar dream of dancing with the Queen of England in a swimming pool.

I open my eyes, meeting the pitch black of the room. Something is definitely tickling at my nose, and I turn my head to hide my face in the pillow, the tickling resuming on my ear and the length of my neck.

The culprit is quickly made known.

Arms squeeze tighter around me, and I figure out why I'm so warm and cozy.

Which brother is it? It's a mystery at best. It's a regular occurrence for at least one of the brothers to crash in my room without prior warning.

Not especially handsy, so not Asmo. He's also off the list because my hand had gripped a sleeve on the arms around me while I slept.

Not Lucifer. Or Levi.

For obvious reasons.

At some point in my musing I'd turned my head to breathe, the tickling resuming upon my face.

I definitely have an inkling of who it is now.

The furry tail-- I'm assuming it's a tail and not some strange fluff creature that had snuck into my bed-- can only belong to Belphegor.

A knock on the door jolts me. "Breakfast time, N/n!" Mammon calls from the door.

I groan in agreement, knowing I'm in for a hell of a time waking Belphie up enough to let me leave.

Nonetheless, I'm more scared of Lucifer than I am of Belphie's clinging.

"Belphie."

He hasn't budged.

"Belphieeeee."

A soft snore escapes him, directly into my ear. He nuzzles closer, grip tightening around me. His tail is still a mild nuisance.

"Wake up, demon boi." I shift around carefully, facing him now. Why is he even in his demon form? I can see his smooth horns stretching and curling from his head.

I almost don't want to get up. He's comfortable and warm, and his face is so peaceful. No trace of the guilt he usually bears upon his gentle features when he looks at me.

"At least let me get up, Belph." I keep my voice at a pleasant level. "I can't do that when you're acting like a snare."

His scent is even aiding in me wanting to go back to sleep. It's soothing, like the faint smell of summer grasses and warm incense. Something else is pungent, overshadowing his usual scent. My shampoo. It's not a surprise, though, as he's asked to use it before, in the midst of borrowing Levi's manga and Asmo's room perfumes.

"Belphie, up and at 'em, sleepyhead." I prod at his shoulder, sure to be gentle. Waking a demon is not always a pleasant endeavour. "I want breakfast."

He mumbles something about Beel, obviously still gone from the world of consciousness. I try again, slowly coaxing him awake.

"Belph-a-roooo~"

"Stooopppp no more of that name," his hand moves to cover my face, and his own face buries into my pillow.

I let out a laugh. "Belphie, you're finally awake."

"No I'm not."

"My bad. Guess I'll have to keep calling you all sorts of cutesy nicknames 'til you are, Bel," I tease, removing his hand from my face.

"Whatever."

"I might even tickle you."

He pauses, as if mulling over the probably of him sleeping through the tickles. "Fine, I'll let you up." He relinquishes his grip on me, and I sit up. His tail smacks against the back of my head, as I click the overhead lamp on. His cheeky grin greets me as I give him a playful glare.

"Also, why are you in your demon form?"

He stretches lazily, bones crackling as he takes his time answering. "Better sleep this way. Like... The difference between wearing a suit to bed and wearing your birthday suit to bed."

"Gotcha," I laugh, crawling over him and out of bed. His arms lift over to me for a moment as I stand, his lips pouting as he rolls to watch me.

"Come back, it's cold." He pulls the blankets over him, up to his cheek. His hair is tousled from sleep, exposing the parts of his face that are usually obscured.

He looks cozy, I admit, denying the temptation to crawl back in and sleep next to him.

"I'd rather not tick off Lucifer by being late," I smile, grabbing my uniform I'd laid out last night.

He groans, and I move to the bathroom, changing and brushing my teeth.

As I exit the bathroom, I put my books and homework in my bag, feeling arms wrap around me. His head rests against my shoulder.

"M'sleepy." His weight shifts, and I brace myself.

"Belphie no, fragile human," I pat the top of his head, and he concedes, thankfully not crushing me. "Breakfast?"

"... Fine."

Somehow I get Belphie and myself to breakfast in record time, from the subtle to not-so-subtle amazement of his brothers.


	3. ⚠️ Lucifer ; NSFW Poetry

His lips and the candlelight  
Kiss my skin in a delicate embrace.  
A chuckle arises from his throat,  
Setting my blood ablaze with the rumbles.

His touch is gentle upon me,  
Teasing and tormenting me for what's to come.  
The kiss of his lips travels lower,  
Black hair and black eyes of onyx steeling.

Behave, they tell me.  
And I obey  
Helpless to his touches  
His ministrations kindling my fire.

The bed is cush beneath me,  
Letting me melt below him.  
He won't let me relax easily,  
Until he has me where he wants.

A red glint sparks in his eyes,  
A sadistic, smug grin on his face.  
His teeth nip at my stomach,  
Lower and lower still.

My lover is a vicious one;  
His name befalls my lips,  
A tender tug at his hair;  
I gasp as he indulges me,

_"Lucifer,"_


	4. Beelzebub x Reader

"Ah- hey Beel!" I catch him as he opens the fridge.

Why am I on Beel duty again?

"Hey Y/n," he turns to give a smile before reaching into the fridge. "Are you hungry, too?"

"Uh. Yeah. I was just going to..." I wrack my brains for something, remembering the task Lucifer has entrusted me with, "make pancakes..?"

"Pancakes?" Beel's head snaps to me expectantly. He'd only managed to grab a couple things from the fridge.

"If you don't empty the fridge, I'll make enough for the both of us." Sure, it's only a while until dinner, but I doubt it will ruin his appetite. Or that I'll get any.

"Deal," he says, mouth already full of fruit as he closes the fridge.

I look through the lower cabinet for the flour and sugar, and rummage through the baking drawer for the baking powder, quintupling a normal batch as I pour the ingredients into a humongous bowl. Beel grabs us a carton of eggs, dutifully cracking them and dropping them into the soon-to-be batter. I grab the milk and melt some butter, and let Beel stir up the mixture. Luckily I fend him off of eating all of it in the process.

One search for a huge ladle later, and I'm pouring batter onto the hugest griddle I've ever seen. It takes a couple tries to get used to flipping such large pancakes, but he doesn't seem to mind when they turn out a little weird.

As soon as one hits the plate, he's already chomped it down and lies in wait of another. A jug of milk sits beside him to sate him as he waits.

The next one I give bear ears, pointing it out with a laugh.

"I think it's cute," Beel smiles. "It'll make it taste better since it's got more effort in it."

I stifle a blush, flipping the pancake onto the plate and cooking another with ears as he scarfs it down.

"Thank you for the pancakes, Y/n," he mumbles with a mouthful of pancake.

"Of course, Beel."

Mission accomplished. You've been awarded AP.


	5. ⚠️ Solomon x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solomon! A little lemony foreplay for those who are thirsty.
> 
> Gender Neutral Reader!
> 
> Please appreciate the use of one of my most interesting/embarrassing kinks for this. 
> 
> TW: Semi-graphic death threats/fear kink.

"I should kill you where you stand," his voice is dark, the wall behind me offering no escape from the sorcerer.

His hands are planted on either side of my head, knee pressing between my legs to keep me trapped for him. His prey.

Solomon's white hair tickles my cheek, his face in my neck as he growls lowly. "How I want to rip you limb from limb."

A shudder runs down my spine before I can stop myself, and I hear him chuckle next to my ear. Solomon's tongue runs along the shell, teeth nibbling as he continues.

"You'd look so perfect, covered in your own blood." One of his hands travels to my throat, fingertips on either side of my windpipe as they press down.

"I should tear your throat out with my teeth," his voice is eerie and playful, as his teeth turn to my neck, leaving bites and kisses in between his death threats. His knee presses further upwards, grinding into me and making a whimper escape my throat.

My bloodflow is slowly cut off by his fingers, my head growing light.

He pulls away slightly, eyes surveying mine for a moment before resuming his bites on my neck.

Catching his concern at such a vulnerable moment makes me want him all the more. He's more than willing to give me a taste of fear, though still wary of taking things too far. I was strangled to death not long ago, after all.

"I should remove your organs one by one," his voice is growing lower and lower, arousal obvious in his tone as he loses composure, his body giving into what he's craving. His knee is replaced by his crotch, as his bulge grinds into me, eyes fixed on mine once more.

But no longer in concern.

Fiery desire lurks in his blue-brown eyes, holding mine captive as he growls, the hand not at my throat going to my chest, above where my heart should be.

"I should tear your heart out of your chest."


	6. Dating Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic block...? Headcanon time! 
> 
> I've been feeling brain dead so if this sucks... Hah oh well I'll edit later.

General  
\- Most of the demons are open to polyamory in general, as they tend to be polyamorous in nature  
\- We stan consensual, healthy relationships, and none of the bois in the game would take advantage or disrespect you  
\- All of them are chaotic bi/pan  
\- Some of them are package deals (like Beel&Belphie, Dia&Barb(&Luci))  
\- I won't be writing for Luke or Diavolo in this  
\- Yes I have favourites

🌹Lucifer🌹  
\- A gentleman. Mostly. When he needs to be.  
\- Also a sadist. Especially when he's in private  
\- Will shower you with ~the best~ gifts and anything he thinks you deserve  
\- Sweet to you, will definitely offer you his arm when escorting you, his cloak when you're cold, etc  
\- Will flirt with you mercilessly if you're weak to compliments  
\- "My Prince(ss), My dear, darling,"  
\- Asked you out, both because he liked you and also because someone else was about to, and he couldn't have that; he's second place to no one

💳Mammon💳  
\- Spoils you like none other, and wants the same from you  
\- Like. Maybe get a couple jobs to fund your new sugar hubby  
\- Loves kisses all the time, anytime, anywhere. Always wants to have an arm around you  
\- "Treasure," "Sweetheart," "Lovey,"  
\- Super flustered about little things with you, like holding hands  
\- Confesses his crush after much painstaking pining

🐍Leviathan🐍  
\- Happy to be around you, but most often doing seperate things  
\- Like he plays games while you read manga  
\- Will get you anything you want. You name it, he'll get it for you  
\- Gets jealous easily, so there will be some talks about how he expresses that. We don't stan toxicity  
\- You'll be his Henry uwu  
\- ...You either ask him out, or he gets jealous and the truth about his crush comes out

💄Asmodeus💄  
\- Will buy you things for your skin, hair, etc  
\- MATCHING. EVERYTHING. Nail polish, lingerie, complimentary outfits, even meals for devilgram  
\- A sweet, cheeky lover  
\- Will not kill the spider. Good luck. Get Satan instead  
\- Lots of smexytimes  
\- Asked you out 20 times after getting a pact with him until you agreed

📓Satan📓  
\- Lucifer started praying the day you and Satan got together. Mischief against Lucifer was the basis of your relationship, before the two of you started getting romantic  
\- He definitely likes to cuddle or be close together as the two of you do seperate things, such as reading, sketching, studying, etc  
\- A fan of doting on you, with gifts or poetry or affection  
\- Must have a mutual agreement about his anger  
\- Will lay with his head in your lap, or vice versa. Cuddles are necessary  
\- He started holding your hand, and the two of you kind of just fell into the relationship naturally

🍔Beelzebub🍔  
\- He shares his food with you and it's touching, really  
\- Gives great cuddles! Big soft guy who will protect you. Holds your hand whenever you want and likes some PDA  
\- Working out together~ or watching him work out   
\- He'll love anything you cook/bake tbh, and will spoil you in return  
\- "Cupcake... Hm that nickname makes me want cupcakes :/"  
\- Tries to cook things for you... Takes a couple tries when he eats it all on accident  
\- Gives an offhanded compliment before saying he likes you

💤Belphegor💤  
\- Lots of sleepy cuddles. Sleep dates. Sleeping on the couches. Falling asleep whenever it feels right  
\- Always feels slightly guilty  
\- Will go out of his way to make you feel comfortable, and make you happy  
\- Will plot with you. And against you. Watch out for his deviousness  
\- Not one for lots of PDA, but likes to hold your hand, and doesn't care what people think when you cuddle/sleep in public  
\- Asks you out offhand, or waits until you ask

🍰Barbatos🍰  
\- In one word, Barbatos as a lover: Attentive  
\- As long as he's not attending to Diavolo, he's by your side and willing to do anything  
\- Obviously you take advantage of this in order to get him to relax. He deserves a break!  
\- Will make you any foods or desserts you like, and will spoil you with attention as well  
\- Blushes easier than you think at first, especially when you kiss him or hold his hand unexpectedly  
\- Probably the type to keep a diary of what you like, such as dates or presents or things you've especially liked  
\- Asked you out after the two of you shared some time together

👼🏾Simeon👼🏾  
\- Definitely your typical sweet boyfriend type!  
\- Hope you're ok with polyamory tho because he's also devoted to someone else--  
\- Will send you stickers... And emoticons... Whatever he finds, actually.  
\- Pictures of dogs  
\- Chocolates, roses, cute dates. He's a sweetheart about it  
\- Will dress up all cute for you, but let's be honest... His everyday clothes are perfect 👌  
\- Dropped hints that he's interested until someone asks the other.

✨Solomon✨  
\- Hmm. Shady boi. Don't ask where he gets your gifts, he won't tell you :)  
\- Accept them. Unless they're un-prepackaged food. Then proceed with caution. His cooking skills are. Interesting.  
\- Knows a lot about many obscure subjects ? It's interesting to sit him down and have him tell you all the different things he knows  
\- 'TEACHING HIM TO COOK' DATES  
\- Wearing his cape and having his arm around youuu  
\- Asked you out 100% in a semi-shady way, like meeting him behind the school or pulling you aside in an alley


	7. ⚠️ Satan x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing NSFW alphabet prompts on wattpad, and I'll post the Obey Me ones here!
> 
> B - Breath Play - limiting breath for sexual gratification (but this can be very dangerous! learn to do it properly before trying with your partner!)
> 
> Includes: Breath/Bloodflow Limiting, Demon Form Tail Usage, Semi-Rough Sex, Satan Calling Reader Human bc it helps my ✨dysphoria✨, Nonspecific Reader Genitals or Pronouns.

The links of his tail adjust my hips, coiling tighter around my stomach and up my chest. The end has wrapped around my throat gently, but enough to clench the bloodflow deliciously. The lime green of his demon form above me only serves to make me dizzier as the new angle has him hitting deeper in me.

My moans choke out, calls of his name and incomprehensible prattle of wanting more. Satan's hand fists in my hair, helping my hips meet his thrusts roughly as his other hand holds him steady on the bed.

His tail relinquishes my throat briefly, the feeling of my blood rushing back into my head only causing more dizziness and twisted desire, before readjusting his grip.

"Satan," I grip his hair with one hand, the other digging its nails into his shoulder as I feel myself on the brink.

"You like when I choke you?" He growls lowly, a playful tinge sparkling in his emerald eyes. "You like when I'm rough with you like this?" As if to punctuate his questions, his hips snap rougher into mine and his tail squeezes my torso, both surely going to bruise beautifully tomorrow.

His tail will probably leave large tracks in its wake, for me to remember for days. His lips have already covered my neck and chest with marks. I'm a work of art for his ministrations.

"Yes!" The moan leaves my lips. "Yes Satan-- hah--"

He growls again, more desperately, clearly losing himself. "Good human."


	8. Belphegor x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A subpar rendition of one of my daydreams.

I rub my eyes, pulling myself out of my bed. As comfortable as it is, I can't stay still for long enough to sleep. Not after the dreams I've been having.

The house is eerily quiet. I check my DDD, shaking my head when I see it's 2am. I need a distraction to clear my head for a bit.

Cursing myself mentally, I remember I forgot to grab a water cup when I went to bed.

I pop my back, make sure my pajamas are in place, and head to the kitchen.

Opening the door, I make my way over to the cupboard, grabbing a glass and filling it in the sink.

Footsteps behind me alert me to company, as I check my Devilgram. It's probably Beel coming to get a snack, I note to myself. Or Lucifer, since he's usually up at ungodly(lol) hours of the night doing paperwork. The fridge opens, then closes, and I turn around to affirm my guess.

My heart stops for a moment, and I remember everything that happened when I spot Belphegor with the gallon of milk-- or some demonic substitute that works just as well.

I take a breath, shaking myself from my startle. We haven't talked since the incident. All day yesterday was awkward, stolen glances and strained tension filling the air.

He sets the gallon on the kitchen table, stepping closer to me. The counter behind me, I watch as he draws closer. Closer. I set the glass of water on the counter, but stand my ground.

Closer still. I could reach out and touch him. And closer. His hand reaches up.

He opens the cabinet and takes down a bowl.

"What, did you think I was going to hurt you?" He gives a half-hearted jab.

I stare for a moment longer, before letting out a strained laugh. "Honestly, I wasn't sure what you were doing."

"Oh? I thought you had me all figured out," he steps back.

I ponder what he means for a moment as he turns away, grabbing a spoon and the cereal.

"What, are you all choked up?" The question ends abruptly, a grimace on his face for a moment.

A snort escapes me as I try not to laugh.

"Too soon?"

"Maybe let me start the jokes first."

"Noted."

He sits down, fixing his cereal, and I sit down across from him, sipping my water and scrolling through Devilgram again.

The silence is awkward, but not awful.

"Hey Y/n?" Belphegor mumbles, swirling a couple pieces of cereal around in the milk.

I hum in acknowledgement, looking up from my DDD.

His eyes don't meet mine until he takes a breath, purple irises tense as they peer into mine. "I really am sorry. I was awful to you. I lied to you. I hurt you. I ki--"

"Belphegor," I cut him off. "I wouldn't still be in this room-- in this realm-- if I hadn't already forgiven you. It doesn't make this okay. Far from it," I can hear the wheeze in my voice, and my fingers brush my throat with a shudder down my spine. "But I'm not holding it against you. You're not the first demon to try and kill me recently. I'm still traumatized, but I'm going to try to treat you as I do the others. As my friend."

Belphegor listens intently through my spiel, nodding softly. "I don't deserve your forgiveness, or your amity, but thank you for it. I don't know how you've survived in the devildom with how soft a human you are."

I'm not certain whether or not to take exception to that comment, but I shrug. "Well, I haven't exactly survived the whole time."

"No."

"I mean, you left me pretty breathless--"

"NOO." He plops his head to the table, shaking his head.

"Awe, come on, let me make light of a horrible thing," I laugh. "It's a great coping mechanism."

He nods a bit, raising his head. Belphie has a small smile on his face as he picks up his empty bowl, setting it in the sink.

I set my glass in the sink, too, grabbing the milk he'd left on the table and putting it in the fridge as he put away the cereal.

"You're insufferable at the best of times," he sighs, obviously in jest. I give a laugh, reaching out to push his shoulder.

I stop midway, remembering where we stand with one another. My hand hangs for a moment, him eyeing me before following through with his own push to my shoulder, nearly toppling me over.

"Hey!" I push him back, grinning as he looks at me smugly.

"Hey yourself, human," he rests his elbow on my head, and I jab at his ribs, effectively dislodging him.

I stick my tongue out at him, grabbing my DDD and checking the time.

3:30am.

"I should get to sleep. We have RAD in the morning," I pout.

"Need a cuddle buddy?" He offers.

"Belphie! There you are!" Beel grins from the door. "And Y/n. My two favourite people."

I smile back, and the three of us end up talking (and eating) until breakfast.


	9. ⚠️ Belphegor x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C - Claustrophilia - sexually aroused by confinement in small, enclosed spaces.
> 
> Includes: Enclosed Space, Coffin Sex, Vampire Sex (No Blood Is Described), Clothed Sex, Nonspecific Reader Genitals or Pronouns. 
> 
> If this isn't your cup of tea, don't read pls!
> 
> Vampire AU/Based loosely on the event/Could just be roleplay tbh.

The coffin is cramped, especially between the two of us as he pulls me ever closer. The walls around us only serve to arouse me more, as I'm pressed against Belphegor, unable to move even a couple inches away.

"Do you like this?" He whispers, a hint of hunger in his voice as his fangs brush my throat. I whimper in response, nodding as he pushes himself deeper into me.

Our clothes had barely been discarded, just enough for him to fuck me in his coffin. It's dark, enough that I can only faintly see the glow of his eyes.

The soft fabric of the coffin around us is already growing warm as he stretches me, beginning to thrust. He moves painstakingly slow, his fangs prickling the delicate skin at the joint of my neck and jaw. I can feel every inch of him as he pulls all the way out, then presses in.

His groans fill my ears as he grows impatient, keeping the slow pace but thrusting in harder, teeth now digging into my skin as I moan for him.

"Belphie," I thread my fingers through his hair, tugging as he growls, pressing me further against the wall of the coffin when I don't tap out. The new angle allows him to hit me deeper, harder.

The air has grown tight around us, warm with our breath and how close we are. The fabric is soft against my skin. The coffin is so enclosed and a tight fit, but so rewarding.


	10. ⚠️ Simeon x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D - Doraphilia: sexual attraction/arousal to the smell/feel of animal skin, leather, or fur
> 
> Includes: Feather Kink?, 'Unrequited' Enamourment, Mention of Sinful Desires bc he's an angel, Non-Specified Reader Gender.
> 
> I know nothing talks about feathers in this fetish but,, c'mon it's hot.

I swallow the knotted feeling in my throat. Impure thoughts flood through my mind as Simeon stretches before me.

He bends forward where he sits in front of me, his black playsuit drawing taught against his skin. The flesh of his hips, always a detriment to my self-control, is more prominently displayed as his white wings begin to bloom from his back.

And that's when I have to stifle a gasp.

When he invited me to try yoga with him-- to 'calm the soul,' as he claimed, I thought I could go through with it without drooling. But the way he stretches forwards more against his splayed legs, me behind him on the mat so he can't see my expression, makes me want to see how flexible this angel really is.

His wings stretch behind him, enclosing me in fluffy feathers. The muscles ripple along his back, and soft primaries brush my skin.

I bite my lip, my workout clothes doing little to stop his feathers from dusting along my arms as he stretches even further, chest almost on the ground.

The feathers of this angel feel almost sinful, only barely touching my skin as he sits back up.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know my wings were in your way," he smiles back at me, folding his wings in. A faint halo glows above his head, wheels of light fading in and out of comprehensible sight. "They always seem to cause problems, hm?"

You have no idea, Simeon.


	11. ⚠️Mammon x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Electricity Play - This one is pretty straightforward ⚡ Arousal to the feeling of electricity, whether being close to it or being shocked
> 
> Do I know anything about this? Well I guess now I do. I did this in a different POV for once!
> 
> Includes: Electric Play, Violet Wands, Sensory Deprivation, Collaring, Bondage, Pact Usage, Orgasm Control, Poor Sub Mammon, Non-Specified Reader Gender.

Mammon suppresses a shudder as the buzz of electricity reverberates in his ears, the hair at the back of his neck bristling. He can feel his skin leap when the violet wand connects with his skin; the subtle shocks raise the goosebumps along the flesh of his side, where his lover's minstrations continue down.

He can't see a thing, courtesy of the blindfold around his eyes, nor speak, due to the gag in his mouth.

Cord binds his hands above his head, to a rail on the wall, tall enough to keep him on the balls of his feet, holding him bare and vulnerable for his lover as they ran the toy along his skin, up and down and around to his posterior, his cock straining for some pleasure as the electric feeling plays across the skin of his arse. He can feel the pre-cum, collecting to dribble down his length from their prior teasing.

It's a giddy, tortuous feeling that eggs him on, the pulse up his spine and skin as he twitches beneath his lover's hands and the wand.

One of their hands pull back lightly on the collar fixed around his neck by the leash, enough to make him gasp louder at each accentuated touch to his skin.

"Such a good Mammon, hm?"

He responds without hesitation, nodding sprightly against their hold on the leash, craving more and more of their touch and attention.

"Do you think you deserve to cum?"

Again, he nods, almost begging as he squirms. And maybe he would if he could speak around the gag.

"Then I want you to come, imaging what I'm about to do to you, Mammon. I won't even touch you." He can hear their smirk as he pleads for them. The violet wand gets turned off, the sound of it leaving his ears. How could he get off like this? He jolts when a hand strokes his length, the touch feather light.

"Now, Mammon."

The command wracks through him immediately before his orgasm does, a muffled scream leaving his stuffed mouth as he writhes, almost losing his footing.

The sudden orgasm shakes his world, shakes his body, before he slowly comes down.

"Such a good Mammon," They affirm. "Are you ready to move on?"


	12. Satan x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-indulgent, feelsy but fluffy  
> Satan deserves to be loved tbh  
> The quote at the end is by Oscar Wilde
> 
> Gender Neutral Reader!

"Get out."

Satan's blue-green eyes have become more emerald as the room buzzes. Books and trinkets and the like have begun to whirl about in his growing rage. His demon form has been released, his tail lashing behind him.

As much as his words should bite, the intent is clear: he doesn't want to hurt me.

I take the advice, leaving the common room with the other brothers. I know how much he'll come to regret blowing up. It's the first time he's truly gone this far since the body-swap incident, and the waters between us are not explicitly clear about his anger.

"He'll be fine," Lucifer assures as we walk down the hall. "He's been due for a tantrum."

"Yeah, it's like clockwork," Mammon shrugs.

Nevertheless, I know he tends to overthink. As the rest of us reach the dining room, I send him a text, hoping he'll recieve it once he's calmed down.

Leaning against the wall, I elect to wait a moment to gather my thoughts as the rest disperse.

The door to the dining hall (is there a door?) all but slams open, Satan scooping me into a rough embrace as a couple of his brothers yelp in concern.

"Stupid human," he hisses out in a strangled voice. A voice full of restraint. A voice so distraught that it tugs at my heartstrings. A clatter sounds as his D.D.D. drops to the floor.

His arms shake around me, not squeezing too hard, but a firm hold, like the only thing keeping him from boiling over the edge is holding me.

And then the tears are dripping down.

A sob wracks through his body as his tears wet the collar of my shirt, a whispering scream parting his lips as he tries so hard to restrain himself, so hard that I can feel the tension as he breaks down.

"It's okay, Satan," I murmur, returning his hug as he sobs and screams silently, feeling my heart tug again and again as he loses himself with me in his arms.

He shakes his head, to which I hold him tighter. "It's okay, I promise."

"Why-" he sobs "-are you being nice to me? I all but yelled at you, and--" he cuts himself off as he shakes his head.

"Satan," I guide his head from my neck, where he'd been hiding it. "I meant what I said. I wanted to be sure you knew how I felt when you calmed down," I take a soft breath, trying not to cry myself at the sight of his blotched face. "I'm not being nice. I genuinely care about you and want you to be happy, Satan." He nuzzles into my hand, his crying not ceasing a bit.

"You are the one brother who restrains himself from his sin the most," I wipe with my thumb, caressing another hot tear away from his cheek. "You bottle it up and-- you're like me, using escapism instead of dealing with your issues," I give him a teary smile. "You try so hard to keep yourself in line, and it's admirable; I love how much you care. Just... Let yourself be upset, okay? Scream and cry and let it out." I keep my voice soft, empathetic as I let myself tell him what I need to hear at times like these.

A wail escapes him at my last sentence, and he shakes his head, his voice raising despite himself. "I don't-- I don't want to scare you, Y/n." His hand reaches up to hold mine to his face.

"You won't," I kiss his forehead. "I promise."

Seemingly before he can stop it, a strangled scream escapes him, his head thrown back and his hands now gripping at the sides of my hoodie as he releases scream after scream, their echoes through the dining hall drowning out anything else.

//

_Lucifer feels a jolt of worry shock down his spine when Satan emerges so hastily, pulling you close to him._

_Then he watches the exchange closely._

_Your unconditional assurance, the way you can even make Satan's wrath turn into something more manageable, more basal. The words you know he needs to hear right now._

_Lucifer can only marvel at your influence. The other brothers haven't stuck around long after assuring you weren't going to be hurt, not wanting to see their brother like this._

_And he can't blame them._

_Somehow, amidst the chaos of Satan's tantrum, Lucifer had forgotten about his expected guests. Until Diavolo strides in, Barbatos following suit._

_Armed with a loud greeting, the bolsterous attitude immediately dies when Diavolo spots the situation, and Lucifer's raised hand, a plead not to cause more commotion._

_By now, Satan's screams had grown incredibly hoarse, and exhausted tone in his voice, and the two of you had settled to sit on the floor, Satan almost halfway in your lap. He even had you rocking him ever so slightly._

//

I rock Satan gently, as his screams lessen. He faces me, our legs are folded oppositely, with his head in the crook of my neck again when all that comes out are weak sobs. His tears had long been dried up.

My minstrations continue, my hand weaving through his hair as my nails scrape along his scalp. The other is wrapped around his shoulders, and his are firm around my waist.

His movements are sluggish as he pulls back, too tired to even sob. His forehead rests against mine, before he goes limp completely.

A sliver of panic jabs into me, before Lucifer crouches down beside us. "He's passed out," he tuts, helping me out of the blond's grip. "You really are something special."

I can't bring myself to answer, mind swirling with what just happened. "He'll need tea to soothe his throat," is all I can manage.

Tentative footsteps make their way towards us, and I turn, fully shocked to see Lord Diavolo and Barbatos are in the House.

"Let's get him to his bed," Lucifer smiles, a rare, soft smile.

"Good, he's heavy," I joke half-heartedly.

The four of us-- mostly Lucifer and Barbatos-- manage to get him to his room, and on the little bed next to his window.

A bit of hesitation on their part later, and I'm curled up beside my favourite avatar of wrath, careful not to disturb him-- demons are debatably scariest when woken up suddenly-- as I read to calm myself from the adrenaline and emotions.

The exact thing I called him out for, but beggars can't be choosers when it comes to coping mechanisms.

A couple hours after I settle, I drift off against the soft purple pillow, only to feel him stir beside me. My eyes flit open, meeting his fluttering ones as he takes in his surroundings.

Satan opens his mouth, a gasp escaping as he tries to talk; his voice doesn't allow it, and he sighs in a ragged defeat.

I give him a hesitant smile, and he nods, not returning it. His hand raises, clenching into a fist and circling over his chest. "I'm sorry," he says in sign.

I shake my head. "You don't need to be sorry, Satan. You didn't do anything wrong."

His eyes fill with disagreement. Not anger, but an upset aura.

"I mean it," I let my voice be firmer. "No one got hurt. Yes, you lashed out and boiled over a bit. But things can be replaced. And everyone is okay."

Satan nods, a sigh escaping him as he closes his eyes.

I sit up a bit. "I'll go get you some tea for your throat, okay?"

His eyes open again as he shakes his head. A hand reaches out to grab my hoodie.

"Please," his hoarse voice croaks. "Stay."

As my heart melts, I follow suit, snuggling back into the bed. I reach out, stroking his hair, and he snuggles closer.

The tension, always prevalent in his visage, is gone now. Perhaps a good cry did him a benefit. Or he's too tired to try and hide himself behind a smile or a strong persona. He's open and vulnerable like this, and his eyes portray that openly.

"Thank you." His hoarse whisper is accompanied by a much more genuine, tired smile. His blond hair is tousled, and he stifles a yawn.

"Rest a bit longer, dear, and I'll get you that tea for your throat, okay?" I kiss his forehead, settling in once more to nap with him.

"You're too kind to me, Y/n," Satan laments softly. "And... I love you, too."

Reflecting back on what I'd messaged him earlier, I smile as his eyes drift closed.

"'The world is changed because you are made of ivory and gold,'" I whisper to him, watching his lips curl up. "'The curves of your lips rewrite history.'"

"I love you, Satan. I really mean it. And I'm going to love you, through your wrath. Through these emotions. Through all the ways the world breaks down at your resolve. As long as you'll have me, I'll love you."


	13. ⚠️ Lucifer x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F - Flogging - Striking/Being Struck with a stick, whip, or similar implement for gratification.
> 
> Includes: Punishment, Talking Back, S+M(Sadism+Masochism), Role-Playing Scenario, Lucifer's Riding Crop, Sexual Tension, Reader is called Human as a term of gender-neutral endearment, Non-Specific Reader Gender.

Lucifer's voice is harsh, arms crossed, as he lectures.

"Seriously, how could you do something so..." he struggles to find an appropriate words, "inconsiderate?"

"You could say I was being dumb," I amend him. This lecture is one of the longest I've heard from him, as I stand in his room.

"Silence. Don't even speak right now. Can't you follow simple instructions?" His eyes are more red than black right now, the candy red a sign of his anger. Or... Something else. "How dare you walk yourself home without telling someone? You could have gotten injured, or worse."

"I know, you've been repeating that for the past five hours, Lucifer. I'm sorry--"

"Shut up, damn it!" Lucifer snaps. "Do I need to teach you to obey orders? Be silent until I'm finished."

I know I shouldn't. I know it so expressly. Don't say it don't say it--

"Make me," I bite back.

Within moments, his gloved hand is at the back of my head, tugging me to his desk. He positions me to lean over it, hands clutching the desk, him leaving to pull his riding crop from the drawer. He implores me to remove my pants, in order to better administer punishment.

"Count how many you receive. Aloud," he snarls lowly. I can feel the warmth already growing between my legs, my arousal alight at our scenario.

One lash, a gasp escapes my lips. Two, three, five, and they grow more pained. The outer sides of my thighs, I imagine, have grown red. His hips are pressed against mine, a poking boner showing that he's just as into this punishment as I am.

Six, eight, I can feel the whelps raising along my flesh. Ten lashes.

"Have you learned your lesson?" His deep voice makes my legs shake as he teases, the riding crop now caressing up and down my thigh.

"Y-yes, Lucifer," I nod earnestly.

"Are you going to talk back to me anymore, or are you going to be an obedient human?" The timbre in my ear sends shivers down my spine as he presses himself into me further.

A whimper leaves my throat. A punishment or a reward, either way I know where this is going.


End file.
